


Field Day

by Armayra



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, and I love them together too, because Hux survived too, field day games, just for fun, with a sprinkling of Rose and Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armayra/pseuds/Armayra
Summary: In which those at the Resistance play typical games you would find during a field day, and they quickly learn that if anyone else wants a chance at winning, don't put the dyad pair on the same team.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Field Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm bored at work and dreaming of summer games. The solution? Get your favorite ships to play them instead.

At first, they hadn't realized what having the dyads on the same team meant for everyone else. The result was simple: they won _easily_ no matter what game it was.

"You've got no where left to run, Ben." Hux panted, once it had seemed like he had chased the former Supreme Leader into a corner. "The flag is mine."

"Is it now?" Ben was smirking, breathing heavily as well but not as bad as Hux, thank you very much. He took his hand out from where it had been behind his back, to reveal that it was empty.

"What? How did you-" Hux's question was cut short as a triumphant cheer went off across the other side of the field. Turning sharply around, Rey could just be seen standing on the opposing teams side, having just placed her own teams flag in the base.

"Better luck next time, Hux." Ben said with a laugh, clapping a hand on the other man's shoulder as he began to walk off.

Hux bristled, following after Ben. "You cheated." He groused out. "I demand to throw the match out."

Ben grinned, glancing over at Hux with a shrug. "The rules said we were allowed to use our natural abilities, so I don't know what you're talking about."

"That is the very _definition_ of not natural."

"You're just jealous."

Since Rey and Ben had proven to be too powerful together, it was decided that in order to make things more evenly matched, the two of them would be placed on opposite sides and as such they had decided to play the game once more before moving on to the next one, to see if they could get a different winner. At one point Rey had been on her way to the goal, when a look of surprise had crossed her face, and she had sharply turned around to yell at seemingly thin air.

"BEN GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" She had taken off running in almost the complete opposite direction, in what could only be assumed was Ben's direction.

"Popcorn?" Poe came up to Finn, who had stopped briefly to catch his breath from chasing Rose around.

"What?" Finn looked over at Poe, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Do you want some popcorn?" Poe held out a bowl full of the popped kernels to him.

"Why do you have this?" Finn asked, even as he was reaching for the offered snack.

"Because it's a lot more fun watching those two." Poe motioned to where Rey had caught up with Ben, and they were fighting over what had to be each other's respective flag.

Rey's team won in the end, when she had decided to use more devious tactics. After only a few moments of fighting over the flag, she had abruptly reached up and grabbed the collar of Ben's shirt, pulling him into a kiss. Ben had been surprised enough that he dropped his guard and, without ever letting go of him, Rey was able to slip the flag from him and pass to Rose who had snuck up from behind Ben.

"That's cheating." Ben said with a slight grin once she had pulled away, his hands resting on her hips.

Rey laughed softly. "All's fair in love and war, remember?"

In the next game, they stretched a rope across a large pool of muddy water, and engaged in the classic tug of war. It lasted a few minutes, each side trying their hardest to pull the other one into the pool, when quite abruptly two things happened at the exact same time: the rope snapped in the middle and the ground collapsed, sending half of each side crashing into the water in a spectacular fashion. It shortly became obvious that a certain pair had been a bit too invested in the match, and like a certain lightsaber before, the rope had not been able to withstand their combined force ability.

"Kriff it Ren, can't you ever follow the rules!?" Hux grumbled, using the name that was reserved for when he was fed up with Ben's antics the most. He did _not_ appreciate the sudden and unwelcome plunge into the cold water.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ben said with a shrug, standing up and making his way over to Rey, holding out a hand to help her up. "Please?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Of course." Rey returned the smile, slipping her hand into his.

The next game called for everyone to be in teams of two. Since they were using straws to pick the teams and could as such not guarantee the results, a new rule was put into place before hand: should Rey and Ben end up on the same team, they were not allowed to use any of the extra abilities that came with being a dyad, as it had been unanimously voted as an unfair advantage after that first game.

Instead, Hux and Ben ended up on a team, and despite the differences the two might have had in the past, when they actually worked together, they became a formidable pair.

"Well, well, it looks like I've finally captured the illusive scavenger." Ben grinned as he held Rey from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ah, whatever will I do now that the great Supreme Leader has kidnapped me?" Rey leaned into him even as she spoke, a completely unconcerned look on her face. "Woe is me, and all that, I suppose." She added, waving a dismissive hand.

Ben bit back a laugh. "Somehow you don't seem like the damsel in distress type."

"True, but you still better meet me at the door."

Ben took her hand, placing a kiss on the back of her fingers and softly muttering against her skin, "Always, my Queen."

"Oh get a room you two." Hux's voice broke in, sounding exasperated as ever.

Ben looked over at him, rolling his eyes at the former general. "Because you've obviously never done anything even remotely romantic with _your_ girlfriend." He spoke even as he could see Hux and Rose holding hands.

"Or I just have the decency not to show off in public." Hux retorted.

"Calm down, this isn't a competition." Rose said with a small sigh. If there was one thing that hadn't changed from when the two were in the First Order to now, was that the boys felt the inexplicable need to always try and one up the other. "Besides," Rose added, standing up on her toes to leave a kiss on Hux's cheek, "I think you are very romantic."

The last game was a free for all; an obstacle course that had been set up with the help of the droids. The results of which were at the very least more entertaining for everyone else to watch. For as well as the dyads worked together, they were equally competitive when apart.

"You think you can win this, but you can't, Rey." Ben said with a confident grin before the game began. They were standing in front of each other, trying to stare the other down.

"Funny, I seem to remember something about being the only one able to best you at anything, Ben." Rey gave him her own sly grin before adding, "I think I'll be just fine."

"Why don't we make things more interesting then?"

"Loser makes dinner?"

"You're on."

Whatever rules had been in place before the course started, were in tatters by the time it was over. During the race, there was what others would define as gross misuse of the force by Rey and Ben in their attempts to get ahead of each other. Even as the two got further ahead, both curses and laughter could be heard from them to the others that were left behind. In the end, they had somehow both ended up crossing the finish line at the exact same time.

"I'll never understand how they do it." Hux said with a sigh as he sat down next to Rose. "One minute they're at each other's throats and the next they act like newly weds."

Since the race between Rey and Ben had ended in a tie, they had decided to cook together, and make enough for everyone. It was evident that they had gotten a bit too carried away from the bandage on Ben's cheek and Rey's arm; yet even still they were talking and laughing as they cooked, even as if nothing had happened.

"I think it's cute in it's own way." Rose laughed a bit to herself before adding, "And it means that your headache is gone."

"Hmm, I suppose you have a point there." Hux said with a thoughtful look. He shook his head. "If you had told me over a year ago that I would be here, I wouldn't have believed you."

"But I'm glad you did. I would have been sad if you weren't here." Rose nudged his shoulder, a soft smile on her face.

Hux returned her smile and, in a rare display of public affection, leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Rose's cheek. "Thank you for showing me that there is more to life than one's profession."

"Of course," Rose said with a happy giggle, "and any time you need a reminder I'll be happy to help."


End file.
